newfrontiersfandomcom-20200214-history
Sim Rules
1) Courtesy We’re here to provide a fun RP environment for all our players, but that’s only possible if our sim, team and other players are treated fairly and with respect. All acts within the sim or in relation to the sim should be with the fun and continuity of the community in mind. That means even if something isn't detailed in the sim or dice rules, abusing or loopholing is a violation of this agreement, one you agree to by playing in the sim. 2) Abusing the system The game systems in the sim, the HUD and character systems are not to be abused or exploited in any way. They are to be used as they were intended, if you find any bugs please contact an admin, abusing these can lead to a ban. Trading between characters or accounts is disallowed. OOC scamming and abusing new players for personal gain is also disallowed. Faking dice rolls or lying about equipment is against the rules. 3) Metagaming and Powergaming Metagaming, using information obtained OOCly in IC situations is disallowed. Powergaming, making your character as overpowered and minmaxed as possible is highly discouraged. Creating interesting and effective builds is part of the fun however abusing stats and creating builds that are designed not the even give your opponent a chance runs against a fun gaming environment. The combat system is there to be played, not circumvented using items and abilities. 4) Personal conduct and Griefing Sim crashers, graphics crashers, sim wide attacks, anything that obstructs the use of the sim will result in a permanent ban. This includes conduct on other sims, if you are known for this behaviour you may not be allowed in the sim as a precautionary measure. Spamming obnoxious gestures, aggressive racism or homophobia, abuse, offensive character names, promoting politics that support any of these and other anti social behavior can result in warnings and bans for repeated offenders and the severity of each case. 5) In character RP At New Frontiers a fluent level of english is required, this is an English language only sim, use of translators is not allowed. When you are IC you must have your titler on and active. You must be IC to use sim systems such as vendors, containers, trading, looting, mining, ect. 6) Limits and Consent While every individual is allowed to apply their own limits to RP there are some exceptions that cannot be voided. Consequences that make sense such as getting arrested after performing assault or refusing to RP with police officers despite having a bounty. Newer players may be allowed to avoid combat with more experienced players however this is up to the attacking party, but this is a short period. Dying is possible in New Frontiers, please see the rule book for further information, however know that you must consent to being killed unless there are extraordinary circumstances or through staff intervention. You cannot prevent RP between 2 consenting parties that you are not yourself involved in. 7) Movement Enhancement Use of movement enhancers is limited to having an appropriate corresponding item. Example: You cannot use a jetpack on your avatar unless you have a jetpack equipped. Movement enhancers should also be used sparingly, using them exclusively to traverse the sim is disallowed. Avatar flying is disallowed. Sit hacking is only allowed in situations where you are returning to the sim and need to get back to somewhere your character would still be IC. 8) TOS Anything that violates the TOS is grounds for a ban. Child avatars are not allowed. Anything that is made to look childlike falls under this rule. Ageplay and Beastaility are also not allowed in the sim. 9) Appearance Please see the appearance guide on appropriate character designs 10) Prim usage Rez is enabled in the sim, please use this appropriately and always pick up after your done, don’t just wait for the autoreturn to clean up a mess. This is a courtesy rather than a right and it can be taken away at anytime if it is abused. Do not rez anything that will degrade sim performance or has heavy land impact. Vehicles are allowed to be rezzed given you have the item to do so, please pick them up when you are done, do not use these to farm items or avoid RP. 11) Adult Content New Frontiers is an adult rated sim, however the sim is here for serious RP and not for individuals looking only for adult content. Sexual content is allowed however the colony has laws against public nudity and sexual behavior. Expect appropriate responses to your actions. All interactions must be OOC’ly consensual, pressing any unwanted advances is harassment and will not be tolerated. For avatar limits please see the avatar design document. Other things of note * If you see something, say something. The team is not omnipresent, they cant be expected to know everything at all times. If you don't report something, nothing can be done about it. Don't let problems build up, repor them when they arise. * If you need to contact and admin or moderator you can check discord to see if any are online, or check in-world to see if nay are on sim. Category:Game Features